Raining Death
by Snowystar122
Summary: When Duskkit and Scarkit are born, cats of Leafclan start to die from unknown causes. The links are made between the birth of the kits and the deaths, forcing the two kits to become exiled. Will they find out the truth or will they end up drowning in their own blood?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first fanfic, I will update it regularly. I really hope that you enjoy this so get reading it! Please review it so I can update it and fix it if needed. Sorry some of the chapters are short but they will get longer as thestory  
progresses.


	2. Allegiances

**Leafclan**

 **Leader**

Snowystar- pure white she cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Meadowleaf- dark tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Brightleap-grey and white tom with green eyes

Webpaw- dark brown tom with white paws

 **Warriors**

Sunstorm- large ginger tabby tom

Blizzardblaze- small white she cat with grey flecks

Fennelbranch- black she cat with a white tail tip

Nettlelight- light brown tom with green eyes

Gorseear- speckled grey tom with huge pointy ears

Stoatberry-reddish she cat with a white belly

Larkbelly-pale ginger she cat with abrown chest and belly

Stripedfur- a white tom with light grey stripes

Echoheart- grey tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Beetail- brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Fernsky- yellow mottled she cat with white patches

Mouseeye- golden tom with only one eye

Breezefang- long furred black she cat with green eyes

 **Queens and kits**

Pinefall- chocolate brown she cat with huge round yellow eyes

Weedtuft- short furred white and ginger she cat with a slight limp

Tumblekit- ginger and white tom

Vinekit- red she kit

Honeyscar- long furred black she cat with green eyes

Duskkit- dark grey tabby she kit with amber eyes

Scarkit- black she kit with a long scar down her back

 **Elders**

Tornspeck- a speckled brown tom with torn ears

Redtail- a red tom with a white tail tip

 **Apprentices**

Oatpaw- light brown she cat with dark hazel eyes

Rosepaw- dark grey she cat with long legs

Grasspaw- blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Cloudclan**

 **Leader**

Aspenstar- chocolate brown tom with golden eyes

 **Deputy**

Wheatnose- strongly built tabby tom with pale brown eyes

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Halfpelt- short furred brown she cat with only half of her fur

Snailpaw- long furred red tabby tom with pointed ears

 **Warriors**

Fuzzyfur- silvery blue she cat with a backpaw limp

Clawnose- chocolate brown and white tom with a clawed nose

Rushpuddle- naive tabby tom with blue eyes

Splashfoot- ginger tom with white paws

Sedgefang- fawn coloured she cat with green eyes

Maggoteye- grey blue tom with one eye

Acornwhisker- pale brown she cat with white spots

Thistlejaw- dark grey tom with a crooked jaw

Slatefoot- black tabby she cat with grey paws

 **Queens and kits**

Songdrop- torbie she cat with brown eyes

Rippleheart- light grey she cat with blie eyes and white paws

Spottedkit- white she kit with light grey flecks

Greykit- dark grey she kit with purple eyes

 **Elders**

Shellfire- nervous cream and white she catcwith grey paws

 **Apprentices**

Dirtpaw- dirt brown short haired tom with a small build

Antpaw- black she cat with a scar down the side of her face

 **Fireclan**

 **Leader**

Smokestar- dark grey tom with jet black paws

 **Deputy**

Lilyfur- pale yellow she cat with brown eyes

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Frostdapple- dappled grey she cat with a white tail tip

Robinpaw- red tom with a white chest

 **Warriors**

Emberstrike- ash coloured tom with long forelegs

Haretail- dark grey tom with a black belly

Cherrrymist- pale ginger tabby she cat with hazey grey eyes

Batbelly- fawn tom with a long nose

Lionpounce- dark yellow tom with huge brown paws

Windfern- skinny white she cat with green eyes

Owlfur- speckled brown tom with amber eyes

Flintstorm- pale grey she cat with darker flecks

Darkflake- long furred cinnamon tortoiseshell she cat with almond coloured eyes

 **Queens and kits**

Poppytooth- white she cat with a brown face

Flurrykit- pale grey she kit with lighter flecks

Fawnkit- brown faced tom with a fawn coloured body

 **Elders**

Palesky- dark brown she cat with pale blue eyes

Webclaw- long furred black tom with a white chest and tail tip

 **Apprentices**

Primrosepaw- red tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Fallenpaw- chocolate coloured tom with a twisted paw

Thrushpaw- speckled brown tom with white spots

 **Swiftclan**

 **Leader**

Sweetstar- blue grey she cat with a small frame

 **Deputy**

Hollowcloud- cinnamon tom with sky blue eyes

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Sandybranch- pale ginger tom with a muscular build

 **Warriors**

Heavystem- red tabby she cat with a short temper

Clawfur- fawn spotted tom with fur missing

Barleytalon- black she cat with white paws

Boulderspirit- long furred cream tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherspring- silver she cat with a forleg limp

Vixenshine- russet colured she cat with amber eyes

Softburr- soft long haired tom with a long black tail

 **Queens and kits**

Hazelsong- black she cat with brown eyes

Beetlekit- black tom

Plumkit- dark brown she kit with purple eyes

Waspkit- light brown tom with black stripes

 **Elders**

Stoneshadow- light grey tom with dark grey paws

Heathermist- creamy she cat with cloudy brown eyes

 **Apprentices**

Loudpaw- dark tabby tom with a pink nose


	3. Chapter one

"Duskkit come on, open your eyes! Honeyscar told us we can go and explore the camp once you open your eyes!"

Scarkit sat up, feeling dizzy. Even though she sat still it felt as if the world was spinning under her. A strong pain filled her stomach and she threw up.

In the medicine cat den, Scarkit could hear the shuffling of paws around her and the warmth of the sun filtering through the den. She now felt a lot better and knew that someone had treated her.

"Scarkit, have you been eating moss again?" an angry meow sounded from outside. The footsteps thundered into the den and waited for a response to the question.

"I can't help it, the moss just tastes so nice! Why can't I eat moss, when you eat mice and berries?" Scarkit wailed.

"Scarkit, mice and moss are completely different and we only eat berries when we are ill like you. If you eat any more moss you will end up a lot more ill than you were this time." the voice replied.

Scarkit was fed up with listening so she buried her head into her paws and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter two

A long forlorn wail sounded through the camp and made Scarkit wake up. Her eyes were open and glistened in the setting sun. She tumbled into the clearing and instantly wished that she had stayed in the medicine cat den.

Larkbelly lay dead on the floor with not a scratch. The smell of death hit Scarkit's nose and she began to tremble. Brightleap sat next to Sunstorm, giving soothing repetitive licks and tried to analyse the body, but he was just as confused as anyone  
else.

"It is the third death this moon. Why are Starclan doing this to us? Will we lose every cat in this cursed clan?" Webpaw stuttered.

Scarkit remembered the deaths of Goosewhisker and Featherfall in the past half moon. They all bore the same glazey look in their eyes and none of them had a wound. The cause of death unknown.

Snowystar emerged from her den a look of disgust spread across her face.

"Why, Starclan?" she muttered under her breath, "Why to us? We haven't had any deaths in moons and suddenly cats are dropping dead?"

Brightleap drew away from the mourning Sunstorm and murmered something in Snowystar's ear, who withdrew from Brightleap and lept on to the big rock at the centre of the clearing.

"Everyone including kits come to the Big Rock and gather for a clan meeting."

Once everyone had gathered around including Scarkit who still lay trembling in the shadows of the rock, Snowystar started.

"We have right to think that these cats are dying from poisoned fresh kill or water contamination of dead fresh kill. I must tell you all to check before eating fresh kill for maggots and before you drink water you must smell it to see if it is contaminated  
/or look in it for any deadfresh kill. I do not want any crt drinking from muddy puddles or any small water source for that matter. From now on all water will come from the stream or the lake. I want the apprentices to fetch water and moss twiceaday  
for the elders and queens and take them for a drink in the evening. I will send two patrols now to check for poisoned prey and check before you bring it home. If you step in any unknown things wash it off immediately. Thank you, you are all dismissed."

Snowystar leapt off the rock and retreated to her den calling Brightleap on the way. A crowd of cats gathered aroundMeadowleaf desperate to be assigned to roles. The apprentices sat a little further away, muttering quietly to each other. Duskkit

boundedup to Scarkit.

"Hey Scarkit, do you want to play moss ball?"

"No Duskkit!" Scarkit screeched, "Cats are dying around us, I don't want to play I just want to be alone for a while. This deaths have been happening suddenly since we were born, do you not think anything of that?"

"Maybe, it is just a coincidence. I don't know but I know that it has nothing to do with us. I am going now, see you later!"

Scarkit said nothing, but just sat there quietly with her head rested on the bone dry earth.


	5. Chapter three

**Inside Snowystar's den**

Brightleap wearily followed Snowystar into her den. He stared at the floor, the prophecy about to be proposed rediculous.

"Have you had any news from Starclan?" Snowystar asked.

Brightleap shuffled his feet and lowered his voice to match the sincerity of the atmosphere.

"Yes, I have had a prophecy, one that foretells dark times. All of the medicine cats have had it. The prophecy is as follows: The dusk will scar the landscape with death and the clans will be the first to fall. Two cats will rise and form a new clan amongthestars.  
We can't be sure but what if it has something to do with those kits that were born last moon, Duskkit and Scarkit. They sound like they are in this prophecy, if we are right then the cats will stop dying. If we are wrong the clanswill fallanyway.  
These deaths have been happening since they were born."

Snowystar licked her paws and when she drew it over her ear she replied.

"If these kits are part of the prophecy we can't do anything. We ourselves would be murderers if we chuck them out and what if it was for nothing? We can't banish their mother as well, can we? She isn't part of the prophecy."

"The only thing we can do is banish the kits. Cats will continue to die if they are part of the prophecy. All of the deaths have been equally spaced by quarter of a moon, so we have a little under that to decide. Let us keep this to ourselves ,Snowystar."

Brightleap left the den, his head buzzing at the number of possibilities. Finally he settled upon one idea. "We must banish the kits" he thought.


	6. Chapter four

As the sun scattered its light through the trees, Scarkit awoke. She felt despair sweep over her as she remembered overhearing Snowystar's conversation with Brightleap. Why is this happening and why is Starclan punishing us? She thought.

Sourness crept into her mind at the thought of Brightleap. "He genuinely believes that two helpless kits are indirectly capable of murder." Her thoughts continued "Starclan what did I do to deserve this? Soon the rest of the clan will realise and Brightleap's  
/thoughts will come true!"

Duskkit wriggled over to Scarkit and nestled into her fur. Without thinking Scarkit shoved her off.

"Hey what did you do that for Scarkit?" Her sister whined.

Scarkit meowed nothing but settled back down again, Duskkit rolled over, feeling upset about Scarkit's sourness and left Scarkit deep in her sensed a darkness creeping in her sister, the loneliness and the fear of being lost. She could  
feel the anger and utter bewilderment radiate from her sister as she laid down pretending to be asleep.

Duskkit sat up and wandered over to the nursery entrance. She wished that everything could just be alright, but she knew that if the medicine cat thought her guilty, nothing would ever be fine. As she quietly padded over to the medicine cat den Duskkit  
thought she heard someone else coming her way. She froze as she saw two eyes that she didn't recognise staring at her in the gloom of the night.

"Hello Duskkit," a meow sounded.


End file.
